Total Drama Explosion/Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another
Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another '''is the third song sung in Total Drama Explosion. It is sung by the contestants as they fight with snowballs in Vancouver. The song is separated into three parts, based on the three rounds. The actions that are below the lyrics are what is happening in the scene at the time. Lyrics ''-Round One-'' Frozen Foxes: *''Suki, Tyler, Anne Maria, Cody, Owen'' Fiery Phoenixes: *''Zoey, DJ, Trent, Heather, Courtney'' 'Courtney: ' Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot? 'Anne Maria: ' ''I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya ''--Anne Maria chucks a snowball at Courtney, who easily dodges it. DJ retaliates, throwing a snowball back at her, eliminating her--'' Courtney with Zoey and Heather: Hit me with your best shot, fire away! Suki:'' '' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! DJ: ''' ''One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Heather: ''One way or another, I'm gonna win ya' I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'!'' ''--DJ and Heather both throw snowballs at Owen, who can't decide which to dodge and ends up getting hit by both--'' Cody: Well, you're a real tough cookie with the long history, of breaking little hearts, like the one in me. That's OK, let's see how you do it, p''ut up your dukes, lets get down to it!'' ''--Cody throws a snowball at Trent, who barely avoids it by dropping to the ground--'' Trent: ' ''Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot? '''Cody: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya Suki: ' ''Hit me with your best shot, Fire away! '''Heather, Courtney, Zoey, DJ and Trent: Were gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! ''--The five Phoenixes all launch snowballs at the same time, eliminating Tyler, Suki and Cody--'' ''-Round Two-'' Frozen Foxes: '' *''Dakota, Sam, Noah, Blaineley, Sierra Fiery Phoenixes: '' *''Leshawna, Gwen, Lightning, Katie, Joe Sierra: You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair, but that's ok, see if I care! '' ''--Throws a snowball at Joe, hitting him straight in the face--'' '''Joe:' Knock me down, it's all in vain, I'll get right back on my feet again! (Lightning: That's right!) ''--Joe walks over to the eliminated area, but signals for Lightning to avenge him, which he does by throwing out Sierra--'' Lightning: Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot? Dakota: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' ''--Lightning throws a snowball at Dakota, but Sam jumps in front of it and takes it, giving her the opportunity to throw out Lightning--'' Leshawna: Hit me with your best shot, fire away! ''--Blaineley hits Leshawna with a snowball right in the stomach, then jumps and cheers--'' Blaineley: I'm gonna get ya', haha yeah I got ya'! Dakota: ' ''And if the lights are all out, I'll follow your bus downtown, see who's hangin' out... ''--Dakota walks towards the line separating the teams slowly, with snowballs in each hand, and Blaineley and Noah on both sides of her armed with snowballs as well--'' '''Gwen: Hit me with your best shot, fire away! Noah: ' ''I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! '' ('Dakota: '''Yeah!) ''--The three Foxes each threw their snowballs, with Noah and Blaineley hitting Katie and Dakota hitting Gwen--'' ''-Round Three-'' Frozen Foxes: *''Jo, Geoff, Beth, Mike, Izzy'' Fiery Phoenixes: '' *''Bridgette, Dawn, Lindsay, Duncan, Alejandro '''Duncan:'' Hit me with your best shot'' (Bridgette: Hit me with your best shot!) Why don't you hit me with your best shot? (Alejandro: Hit me with your best shot!) (Lindsay: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Jo: Hit me with your best shot! Duncan and Jo: Fire away! (Izzy: Ay ay ay ay ay!) ''--Alejandro and Bridgette team up to take out Geoff, Geoff gets up and walks sadly back to the sidelines while Bridgette and Alejandro, but Bridgette then has a look of guilt on her face--'' Beth: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya', yeah '' ('Izzy':'' get ya', get ya', get ya'!) ''--Izzy cartwheels to the front of the side, snowball in hand, and throws it at Duncan--'' Mike: Hit me with your best shot Mike and Dawn:'' '' Fire away! (Alejandro: ''Ay ay ay ay ay!) '''Izzy: ' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! ''--Mike gasps and becomes Svetlana, and acrobatically avoids a snowball thrown at him from Dawn, and returns it with two hitting Dawn in the stomach and the legs--'' Lindsay: Fire away! Beth: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! ''--Lindsay waves at Beth, but doesn't realize she is on the other team as Beth eliminates her--'' Bridgette, Alejandro, Mike (Svetlana), Beth, Izzy, and Jo: Hit me with your best shot! ''--Mike (Svetlana) and Jo both throw snowballs taking out Bridgette and Alejandro--'' Trivia